Tornado of Fates
Tornado of Fates is a HTF episode of Season 35. In this episode a killer tornado devastates Tree Town. Can Splendid and Webb save the day? This episode introduces Webb, the Spectacular Spider-Man Roles Starring *Splendid *Webb Featuring *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Cuddles *Lumpy *Xana *Mime *Flippy Appearances *Toothy *Flowy *Sniffles Plot Lammy, Cuddles and Lumpy are all playing with a weather machine they found in the junkyard (thrown out by Sniffles, seen leaving the area). Suddenly, Lumpy presses all the buttons and causes a tornado. Mr. Pickels pokes his head from Lammy's sweater and is sucked into the tornado, along with Mime, Xana, Toothy, Flowy and a flipped out Flippy. Webb is reading a comic book when he hears a cry for help from Toothy. He quickly suits up as Spider-Man and leaves to save the day. Flippy sticks up his knife as Toothy is blown back and forth, soon carving him like an apple. The tornado passes by Splendid's house, where the super squirrel watches TV. Toothy's corpse drops from the roof and, realizing the trouble, flies out to the rescue. Back in the tornado, Flippy cuts Fowy's quills and makes them fly loose, impaling Mime, Cuddles, and Xana. Mr. Pickles gets impaled on a sandwich and Lumpy eats it, much to Lammy's distress. As the tornado comes toward the forest, Webb creates a strong web between two trees. As a result, the tornado passes through leaving its victims in the web. After nodding at a job well done, Webb walks away. But everybody starts screaming as they are stuck. Splendid arrives in the nick of time and melts the web with his laser eyes. Because of this, Lammy, Flippy, Lumpy, and Flowy get sucked back toward the tornado. Webb hears the screams and swings through the air, rescuing the victims as he goes. Unfortunately, Flippy cuts the web and tries strangling Webb, as both fly towards the tornado. But Splendid swoops by and saves Webb, using his web to rescue Flowy and Lammy, while Lumpy grabs a tree branch. The tornado falls over a cliff sending Flippy with it. Back at the junkyard, Sniffles throws out more of his faulty inventions, when Lumpy falls on one of them. A flash of green is seen in the distance as Webb and Splendid introduce each other. Sniffles rushes past them screaming, and they look to find Lumpy in the form of Godzilla. After making a handshake, Splendid and Webb team up to stop the creature. Deaths #Toothy is carved by Flippy's knife and the tornado. #Mime, Cuddles, Xana and Mr. Pickles are impaled by Flowy's quills. #Flippy falls to his death. Trivia *This is the debut of Webb and Xana. *Toothy's death is similar to Nutty's in Party Animal. *This episode's ending and intro were special: the theme from The Spectacular Spider-Man played instead of the normal HTF theme. *When Webb is being strangled by Flippy, this mirrors the Amazing Spider-Man, where Peter Parker (as Spider-Man) was being choked by Lizard Category:Season 35 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes